Empire Classic Radio
Empire Classic Radio (ECLA) is one of three radio stations that you can hear on the radio in Mafia II. The station headquarters can be found in Midtown. Description While assumed to play music from the previous decades, the station's role is depicted to have shifted between 1945 and 1951. In 1945, the station is simply tasked in playing past hits from the 1920s and 1930s (encompassing big band, jazz and old-time genres). By 1951, however, the station is reinvented as a more conservative counteract to both Empire Central Radio and Delta Radio, which have both began airing rock and roll music or music influenced by the genre; ECLA circa 1951 continues to favor roughly the same range of music as it played in 1945 (dropping folk music while introducing the emerging classic pop genre), but evidently forgoes any form of rock and roll music in its playlist. Politically, the station can be perceived as pro-Democrat and supportive of the Presidential campaign of Adlai Stevenson - the Democratic candidate for the 1952 election. Like all stations in the game, ECLA also broadcasts news segments, but they feature a more realistic announcer who approaches the news segments very seriously. DJ's voiced by Bill Lobely (L. Harris) and Jim Thornton (Harry Stevens) Playlists 1945 Joe Venuti and Eddie Lang *Stringing The Blues *Beatin' the Dog *Goin' Places Django Reinhardt *You're Driving Me Crazy *Belleville Bing Crosby *The Pessimistic Character *By the Light of the Silvery Moon Frankie Trumbauer & His Orchestra *Riverboat Shuffle *Clarinet Marmalade Johnny Dodds' Black Bottom Stompers *Come On and Stomp Stomp Stomp Cliff Edwards *Good Little Bad Little You Cab Calloway *Happy Feet The Ink Spots *The Best Things in Life Are Free Benny Goodman *Sing, Sing, Sing The Andrews Sisters *Rum and Coca Cola Peggy Lee *Happiness is a Thing Called Joe 1951 Billy Merman *900 Miles *Springtime in Monaco Al Hibbler *Count Every Star *After the Lights Go Down Low Dean Martin *Ain't That a Kick in the Head *Return to Me *That's Amore Les Baxter *Auf Wiederseh'n Sweetheart Louis Prima *Pennies From Heaven *Che La Luna *Oh Marie *The Closer to the Bone *When You're Smiling The Gaylords *Chow Mein Frankie Laine *Jezebel Sam Butera & The Witnesses *Let The Good Times Roll Jo Stafford *Make Love To Me Doris Day *Makin' Whoopee Rosemary Clooney *Mambo Italiano Reg Owen Orchestra *Manhattan Spiritual The Ames Brothers *My Bonnie Lassie Jimmy Breedlove *My Guardian Angel Dave Appell & The Applejacks *Ooh Baby Ooh Perez Prado *The Peanut Vendor Rusty Draper *Held for Questioning Scripted Bing Crosby *The Pessimistic Character - Heard In Chapter 10 after leaving Joe's apartment. Django Reinhardt *Belleville - Heard at the beginning of Chapter 14. Benny Goodman *Sing, Sing, Sing - Heard before dropping Joe off of Chapter 14. Rusty Draper *Held for Questioning - Heard before dropping Joe off in Chapter 14. The Andrews Sisters *Rum and Coca Cola - Heard in Chapter 14 while searching for Joe. Peggy Lee *Happiness is a Thing Called Joe - Heard in Chapter 14 while searching for Joe or after dropping Joe off. See also * Delta Radio * Empire Central Radio * Mafia II Soundtrack Category:Mafia II Category:Soundtrack Category:Media